Conventional data cables typically include twisted pairs of insulated conductors that are surrounded by a shield and/or are separated by a separator to alleviate signal interference among adjacent parallel conductors (crosstalk). These conventional arrangements can be bulky and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2017/0320285 A1 describes in one embodiment a matrix tape that includes a support layer, a metallic layer composed of metallic segments attached to the support layer and a barrier layer attached to the support layer opposite the metallic layer. In another embodiment, a matrix tape includes a support layer, a metallic layer composed of metallic segments attached to the support layer and a strength member attached to the metallic layer opposite the support layer. In a third embodiment, a method of manufacturing a matrix tape includes providing a payout and an uptake reel. Dispensing a tape with a support layer and a metallic layer from the payout reel, ablating the metallic reel with a laser, attached at least one of a strength member or a barrier layer to the tape, and spooling the tape on the uptake reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,837 B2 describes a multi-layer, strip-type screening sheet for electric lines which comprises at least a substrate layer of plastic material and at least one screening layer of electrically conductive material, in particular metal, which the substrate layer is lined with, the screening layer being provided with spacing gaps that recur at longitudinal intervals for electrical interruption thereof in the longitudinal strip direction.
PCT Patent App. Pub. No. WO 2010/101912 A1 describes a cable foil tape having random or pseudo-random patterns or long pattern lengths of discontinuous metallic shapes and a method for manufacturing such patterned foil tape. In some embodiments, a laser ablation system is used to selectively remove regions or paths in a metallic layer of a foil tape to produce random distributions of randomized shapes, or pseudo-random patterns or long pattern lengths of discontinuous shapes in the metal layer. In some embodiments, the foil tape is double-sided, having a metallic layer on each side of the foil tape, and the laser ablation system is capable of ablating nonconductive pathways into the metallic layer on both sides of the foil tape.